MesuMen
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. VKook. MinYoon. NamJin. / Kelakuan tiga seme mesum di Bangtan. Di mana aksinya ketahuan oleh duo hyung tertua. Dan ditanggapi polos disusul ambekan oleh sang Magnae. [AR. YAOI. SLASH. Boys Love. OOC. Rated M for Dirty talk and language. Humor!Garing. WA-chat. Bottom!JinYoonKook.] Teruntuk; Mesumei. RnR guys?


**MesuMen**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **MinYoon; VKook; NamJin; LonelyHoseok**

 **©God, Themselves**

 **Rated M. / Romance, Fluffy, Mecum(?)**

 **AR. Boys Love. BoyXBoy. Yaoi. Slash.**

 **Rated M for Dirty talk/language. Anu issues/?**

 **DLDR, kawans. I've warned you!**

 **Segala ketidakjelasan dan keambiguan ada di dalam ff ini.**

 **BEWARE~**

 **Summary :**

 **Kelakuan tiga seme mesum di Bangtan.**

 **Di mana aksinya ketahuan oleh duo hyung tertua.**

 **Dan ditanggapi polos disusul ambekan oleh sang Magnae.**

 **Dedicated for; Mesumei.**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ y

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung mendapat geplakan beruntun dari tangan Seokjin dan Yoongi yang mendapati mereka tengah menonton film biru di ruang tengah dorm BTS malam-malam di saat yang lain sedang nyenyak tertidur.

Seokjin geleng-geleng, Yoongi sudah cuap-cuap tentang betapa mesumnya mereka. Yang dapat amukan hanya bersiul-siul tak peduli membuat dua penghuni lain keluar kamarnya. Hoseok dengan mata masih setengah melek duduk di sofa dan Jungkook langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di pangkuan Taehyung.

Dimana selanjutnya Jungkook mengernyit dan dengan polosnya bertanya pada kekasihnya itu. "Uhm? Kok ada yang nusuk-nusuk paha Kookie, _hyung_?"

Mendengar celetukan Jungkook, Yoongi langsung menarik tangan si _magnae_ dan memaki Taehyung yang cemberut sembari memajukan bibirnya. Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, Hoseok menonton drama yang ditimbulkan hyung-hyung dan teman-temannya.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini tengah malam. Mereka kalau tidak bikin suara_ uh-ah-uh-ah _, pasti bikin suara makian seperti sekarang ini_ , Hoseok membatin.

Lalu ia lanjut menyeletuk dan dibalaskan toyoran pada kepalanya oleh Seokjin. "Hoaaam, berisik, _hyung_. Nanti kalau tetangga dengar bagaimana?"

"Sana balik tidur dan jauhkan Jungkook dari Taehyung."

"Tapi kan _hyung_ —" Taehyung sudah akan protes, namun pelototan Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya. Hoseok hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menyeret Jungkook dari sana.

Jimin yang sedari tadi diam mendekati kekasihnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang, mengusel sembari memberi kode dengan menggesekkan ereksinya pada bokong Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi membalas itu dengan injakan pada kaki Jimin. Sekeras yang dia bisa. "Pergi sana. Dasar mesum."

"Tapi _hyung_ su—"

"HAH?"

"Galak banget sih pacarnya Jimin."

"Bodo."

"Kalian tuh, kapan sih ga berisik kalau nonton film ginian, ha?" Seokjin mengomel sambil pijat kepala. Tetapi matanya memelototi Namjoon yang daritadi diam seolah tak bersalah apa-apa. " _Leader_ macam apa yang ngajak anggotanya nonton bokep tengah malam sambil bikin suara berisik begitu."

Namjoon yang disindir akhirnya buka suara. "Yah, _hyung_ , itu namanya menikmati hidup."

" _Leader_ mesum brengsek."

"Loh kok aku malah diumpati begitu?"

"Terus maunya apa, hah? Sudah mesum, brengsek, suka protes pula."

 _Ih, nyesek banget_ , batin Namjoon yang sebenarnya mau membalas lagi, namun apa daya tatapan Seokjin menciutkan nyalinya. Itu tatapan seolah dia takkan dapat jatah dari Seokjin selama setahun penuh.

"Kalian apa namanya kalau bukan mesum dan brengsek? Sudah punya pacar tapi masih nonton video dan film bokep sambil teriak dan _turn-on_ lagi. Dasar bejad."

 _Anjir, Yoongi-hyung kalau bicara suka nusuk jantung sumpah_ , batin ketiganya yang masih dihakimi dua hyung tertua di Bangtan.

"Ini idenya Jimin, _hyung_ , buat nonton malam ini," Taehyung berucap. Mengabaikan ereksinya yang menyembul, atau tatapan protes Jimin dan tatapan maut dua hyungnya.

Jimin yang dituduh membalas. "Enak saja kau, _Byuntae_. Tadi yang ngajak siapa? Bukan aku, hei."

"Kalau begitu Namjoon- _hyung_ yang ngajak _hyung_ ," secepat itu Taehyung melempar tuduhannya. Tapi tak apa, yang penting setidaknya Jimin akan sedikit selamat dari amukan Yoongi.

Namjoon hanya menghela napas. Lalu buka suara lagi. "Oke, kami minta maaf ya, _hyung-hyung_. Silahkan kalian lanjut tidur lagi sebelum aku dan Jimin menyerang kali—"

 **BUK!**

 **BUK!**

Geplakan dan tabokan dari Seokjin dan Yoongi menyapa wajah tampan Namjoon. Si pemilik wajah jatuh tengkurap sambil meringis. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang menahan tawa.

Lalu Seokjin dan Yoongi menatap mereka penuh peringatan sembari membereskan kaset-kaset tak layak tonton dan berniat membakarnya.

"Kalian, tidur di sini. Dan awas—dilarang menyambangi kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan, _itu_." Seokjin berucap diakhiri dengan lirikan pada bagian bawah masing-masing adiknya yang membuat Jimin dan Taehyung teriak protes.

" _Hyung_! Masa kami—" protesan Jimin terpotong ketika kekasih gulanya menunjuk muka Jimin dan mengetuk dahinya dengan pelototan yang menghujam matanya.

"Awas kalau berani ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan _itu_ , Jimin. Kupastikan kau—takkan bisa menyentuhku lagi selamanya."

 **Glek**!—Jimin benci kalau ancamannya begini. Tetapi masa Yoonginya sesadis itu sih?

" _Hyung_ —"

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya bantu aku dengan _hand_ —aduh!" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi, Yoongi menabok muka Jimin dan tersenyum mengejek di sana.

"Apa? _Handjob_? Mati saja kau bermimpi dengan minta pemain-pemain dalam film yang kalian tonton untuk membantu kalian sana."

Kemudian Yoongi berlalu, meninggalkan Jimin yang sudah meratap harus menahan sampai _miliknya tidur_ sendiri.

Seokjin masih berdiri sambil menatapi Namjoon yang tak kunjung bangun dari tengkurapnya, dilanjut menendang-nendangkan kakinya pada tubuh namja itu.

"Namjoon, jangan kesempatan menyentuh ereksimu dengan keadaan begitu. Kalau aku tahu kau benar-benar melakukannya, akan kupaksa kau _menyelesaikan_ _itu_ di depan tetangga sebelah _dorm_ kita."

' _ANJIR_!' Taehyung dan Jimin langsung berjengit ngeri. Sejak kapan Seokjin-hyung sesadis itu?

Namjoon yang mendengar demikian langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sendu pada kekasihnya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tadi tersembunyi di bawah tubuh ke atas. "Lihat, tanganku tidak basah kan?—aduduh, sakit, Jinseok…"

Namjoon mengaduh karena Seokjin justru mencubit lengannya.

"Dengar. Tidak ada kamar mandi untuk kalian. Kalau sampai aku menemukan setetes saja _semen_ kalian di lantai kamar mandi, mati saja kalian semua. Kupastikan aku dan Yoongi akan membuat kalian benar-benar membuat pertunjukkan dengan _itu_."

Ketiganya langsung berjengit takut. Dan mengangguk patuh. Lalu tak lama Yoongi datang lagi dengan selimut untuk Jimin. Iya, hanya untuk Jimin.

"Pakai. Dan jangan sampai basah. Awas, Jimin. Kalau basah, kau mati."

" _Hyuuung_ , jahat sekali sih sama Jimin~"

"Bodo."

Seokjin menghela napas dan berlalu juga untuk mengambil selimut dan diberikan kepada Namjoon maupun Taehyung. Kemudian keduanya berniat kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Akan tetapi celetukan Taehyung mengurungkan niat mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kami klimaks tanpa menyentuh _nya_ , tidak ada hukuman, kan?"

Namjoon dan Jimin mengangguk-angguk.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa membuat kalian klimaks tanpa menyentuhnya?"

" _Well_ —" Jimin melirik kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya sambil melotot. Tetapi kemudian semu merah menjalar ke pipinya saat mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Kalau aku mungkin dengan membayangkan Yoongi- _hyung_ mengelus-elusnya saja sudah akan membuatku klimaks, hehehe."

"M-mesum."

"Apalagi kalau dijilat-jilat."

"PARK JIMIN!"

"Ya _hyung_? Berubah pikiran mau bantu?"

"Neraka sana, Jim."

"Namjoon jangan ucapkan apapun." Seokjin memperingati ketika ia melihat mulut kekasihnya akan terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu. "Itu tidak mempan."

"Yakin, _hyung_?"

"Sudahlah. Mending kalian tidur. _Senyamannya_."

"Bagaimana bisa nyaman dengan _adik_ yang menyembul ini, _hyung_?" Taehyung protes lagi. Dari ketiganya, hanya Taehyung yang suka protes. Namun bisa dipastikan bahwa Namjoon dan Jimin akan menyetujui semua protesan Taehyung.

"Ya itu resiko kalian. Siapa suruh nonton bokep terus. Hish." Seokjin mendengus kesal dan menarik Yoongi buru-buru meninggalkan tiga _namja_ (yang sayangnya tampan tapi kelebihan hormon) itu menuju kamar mereka. Sembari menghela napas, mereka mengabaikan teriakan Taehyung yang menggema.

"Bhuhuhuhu Kookieeeee~ Tae- _hyung_ butuh tangan Kookie di _dedek kecil_ Taetae~~~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MesuMen©Yumi**

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** mengubah subjek menjadi " **Malam Penuh Penderitaan** "

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Kookieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Kookie bangun doooooooooooooooong TT

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Berisik, Tae-_-

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Mending tidur.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Mana bisa hyung mana bisaaaaaaaaa?

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Ini kegesek-gesek TT

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Ya sama. Terus mau ngapain?

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Mana ga boleh pake kamar mandi. Yoongi-hyung jaad banget TT

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Sadisan mana sama Jin-hyung?

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Bzt. Apa-apaan pertunjukan di depan tetangga sebelah tolong Namjoon tuhan TT

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Hyung sih ngajakin nonton!

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Gausah nyalahin kalau ternyata suka!

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Astaga ini kegesek selimut aja makin keras. Gimana mau tidur.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Yoongi-hyung kasihanilah Jimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin TT

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Gausah disebut kek Jim.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Macem kau doang yang kesiksa karena kegesek-gesek TT

* * *

 **yourhope** : Apanya yang kegesek-gesek?

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Anu.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Anu. Pengen anu.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Anu yang pengennya melakukan anuanu dengan anu lainnya.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : ^mesum oi.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Diem aja napa. Situ juga lagi horny kan?

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Anjir.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Kok bener.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Anu yang membutuhkan anu supaya bisa anuanu untuk menuntaskan anu yang anu.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : ^serba anu.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : ^^serbaserbi anu.

* * *

 **yourhope** : Anjir ngakak XD

* * *

 **yourhope** : Jin-hyung sama Suga-hyung ke mana? Tidur?

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Iya TT

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Iya TT (2)

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Gaboleh deketin Kookie TT

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Sian deh.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : No bathroom juga malah.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Nyezek ga sih? Yang bawah nyezek banget minta di anu.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Butuh yang manis-manis dan hangat untuk menidurkan si anu yang anu.

* * *

 **bukanmacan** : ANU-ANU-ANU!

* * *

 **bukanmacan** : ANU SEMUA OMONGANNYA.

* * *

 **bukanmacan** : KALIAN ITU DISURUH TIDUR BUKAN BICARAIN ANU.

* * *

 **bukanmacan** : MINTA DITENDANG, HA?

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Anjir Jimin pacarnya ngamuk mulu kerjaannya.

* * *

 **bukanmacan** : ^HAH? APA?

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Ampun hyuuung.

* * *

 **bundajin** : TIDUUUUUURRRRR! APA PERLU ANU KALIAN KAMI POTONG HAH?

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Jangan dong hyung! Ini kan masa depan hyung juga.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Bodo.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Hyung lagi pms yah?

* * *

 **bundajin** : Oh. Sejak kapan aku berubah gender, Joon-ah?

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Loh emang uke gabisa pms, hyung?

* * *

 **bundajin** : Mati aja sana makan anu-mu sendiri, Kim.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : ^ucet sadis bener. Apa rasanya makan anu sendiri:"(

* * *

 **bukanmacan** : Kenapa ga coba sendiri, Tae?

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Piss hyung hehehehe.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Yoongi-hyuuuuuuuung plissssss bantu yang di _bawah_ sanaaaa:"(((

* * *

 **bukanmacan** : Bodo.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Hyung T_T

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : AMPUN HYUNG KETIKANMU NGERI SEKALI :"(((

* * *

 **bundajin** : MAKANYA TIDUR!

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Iya iyaaaaaa.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** mengubah subjek menjadi " **Kamitaq sanggup lagi T_T** "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MesuMen©Yumi**

Matahari bersinar dengan burung-burung yang berkicau nyaring menjadi _background_ keindahan pagi itu. Seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lalu mengerjap pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia terjaga sepenuhnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar, berusaha mengenali ruangan yang ia tempati kala itu.

Namun hal pertama yang ia cari adalah seseorang. Seseorang dengan cengiran kotak yang biasanya menyapanya setiap kali ia membuka mata.

 _Namja_ bernama Jungkook itu mengernyit, dan terduduk untuk berusaha menemukan sosok itu. Jungkook lambat laun menyadari bahwa ia ada di kamar kekasihnya, tetapi merasa aneh saat si pemilik justru tak ada.

 _Namja_ imut itu membawa langkahnya keluar kamar, menuju ke ruang depan tempat mereka biasa menonton televisi dan bermain _game_. Jungkook melihat gundukan besar yang membungkus beberapa orang. Dan ia langsung menyadari bahwa salah satu di antara mereka adalah kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

Maka dengan semangat empatlima dan cengiran kelinci di bibirnya, Jungkook berjalan cepat lalu melemparkan diri untuk menduduki Taehyung di sana.

"Tae- _hyuuuuuuuuung_ selamat pagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" serunya sembari melompat-lompatkan tubuhnya di atas perut Taehyung.

Sosok yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tanpa sadar bergerak bermaksud agar Jungkook turun dari perutnya. Dan lagi ia merasa, _milik_ nya yang belum _tidur_ masih _terbangun_. Kan bahaya kalau Jungkook mengenai—

" _HYUUUNGGGG_ BANGUUNNNN! TAE- _HYUUNGGGG_ ~" Jungkook masih asik menduduki perut Taehyung dan bergerak tak bisa diam sampai ia bergesek agak ke belakang dan mengenai ereksi Taehyung yang benar-benar tegak berdiri.

"K-kookie—jangan mundur la—"

"Eh? Apa ini _hyung_?" namun dengan polosnya, Jungkook memang berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi ia dengan tanpa dosa membawa tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang mengenai bokongnya itu. Lalu sedikit meremasnya…

"K-kookie jangan—nanti… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **Brak!**

Dan suara kaki beruntun melaju ke tempat di mana Taehyung berteriak, dengan Jungkook yang mengernyit tak mengerti.

Tapi kok… tangannya merasakan adanya kelembaban…basah…

 **Sret!**

Tiba-tiba Jungkook ditarik, dan si pelaku yang merupakan Min Yoongi menatap tajam Taehyung yang kini mencoba bangun. Diikuti oleh dua teman seperjuangannya Jimin dan Namjoon yang juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apasih, Tae? Berisik tau ini masih pagi." Jimin berucap dengan mata yang masih susah membuka.

Dilanjut Namjoon yang sedang garuk-garuk kepala. "Jangan mendesah juga bisa kan. Mimpi jorok si mimpi jorok. Tapi jangan teriak juga."

Jungkook yang tak paham, Jin dan Yoongi yang sudah geram serta merta Hoseok yang sudah akan memutar bola mata bosan, hanya melihat ketiga _namja_ laknat terlanjur _horny_ yang tidur di ruang tamu itu dalam diam. Kemudian Jin maju dengan bantal di tangan, setelah itu—

 **Plok!**

 **Plak!**

 **BUK!**

Itu tabokan dengan bantal untuk Jimin, tamparan di pipi untuk Namjoon, juga kombinasi tangan maupun bantal yang ia pegang untuk Taehyung. Yoongi menyeringai senang, Hoseok menguap lebar, dan Jungkook lagi-lagi tak paham.

"Errr… _hyungdeul_?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Taehyung, Kook. Dia dalam masa berbahaya."

"Huh?"

"Kim Taehyung." Tanpa menjawab kebingungan Jungkook, Jin memanggil Taehyung yang masih melayang. Sembari matanya melirik bagian bawah selimut yang basah tercetak. "Kau ingkar janji. Klimaks di sana dan setelah ini bersiap-siap untuk _striptease_ di depan pintu tetangga sebelah."

Taehyung langsung melek, begitupun Jimin dan Namjoon. Lalu keduanya melirik teman seperjuangan mereka yang melotot horror.

"T-tunggu dulu Jin- _hyung_ , i-itu kan hanya untuk RapMon- _hyung_ , k-kenapa aku jadi kena?"

"Protes, ha?"

"A-aku kan klimaks gara-gara Kookie. Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan sih?" Taehyung cemberut sedih, lalu melirik pacarnya yang masih kebingungan.

"Ada apa sih, _hyung_?"

"Menjauh dari Taehyung sampai hasratnya tersalurkan, Kook."

"Loh! Jadi yang tadi Kookie pegang?"

"SANA MANDI."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MesuMen©Yumi**

Hari bergulir dan Taehyung benar-benar menghindari duo _hyung_ tertua yang bisa kapan saja mengancam nyawanya. Sisa hari itu setelah bebas dari ancaman Seokjin berkat sang pacar juga, Taehyung terduduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan dua teman seperjuangannya, Namjoon dan Jimin.

Dan peembicaraan mereka… tak lain dan tak bukan mengenai sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat mereka tinggal nama kalau duo _hyung_ tertua BTS mendengar ini.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ , pacarmu itu sadis sekali sih. Kok bisa kau tahan dengannya?"

Namjoon yang mendengar itu menghela napas lalu bersandar sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Namanya cinta, Tae. Nah, coba kau tengok Jimin yang setiap hari diketusin dan dijudesin sama pacarnya. Harusnya kau tanya dia juga."

Keduanya melirik Jimin yang asik main piano tiles di ponselnya. "Jimin mah memang dari lahir sudah maso. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya dengan Suga- _hyung_ begitu."

"Yah, walaupun Seokjin begitu. Kalau diranjang dia jinak kok. Apalagi lubangnya, beuh, ketat, _man_."

Jimin yang mendengarkan sedari tadi dan merasa topiknya akan segera berganti meninggalkan ponselnya dan mendecih bersamaan dengan Taehyung. Namun belum sempat ia membalas Namjoon, sosok yang sering dipanggil alien itu menyahut lebih dahulu.

" _Tsk_. Tahu Kookie kan? Yang masih polos dan belum diapa-apakan. Lubangnya lebih ketat, _hyung_. Dan lagi rasanya lubang itu memang tercipta untukku hehehe."

" _Byuntae_."

"Diam, bantet. Kau juga mesum ya."

Jimin tertawa lalu membalas. "Dibanding Jin- _hyung_ sama Jungkook, jelas lubang Yoongi- _hyung_ yang paling ketat. Buktinya kalau peregangan, rasanya aku ingin memakai empat jari supaya rektumnya melar."

" _Holyshit_. Empat jari? _Why don't you use five fingers already_?" Namjoon mengumpat disambung tertawaan yang dibalas kekehan juga dari yang lainnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi tiga jari saja Jin- _hyung_ sudah siap kok."

"Kalau ingat Kookie waktu pertama kali kami melakukannya… hmm…"

"Kau membuatnya menangis sampai keesokan harinya, Kim Taehyung."

"Ya ya ya. Jangan salahkan aku. Jungkook punya cara sendiri untuk menggodaku."

"Dia bilang kau kasar."

"Itu lembut."

"Halah. Lembutnya kau menggenjot Jungkook ibarat mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam paling." Namjoon menyahut lagi. Kali ini hanya bersandar dan melepas ponselnya.

Jimin menggeleng mendengar ucapan leader grupnya. " _WTF_. Pantas saja Jungkook keesokannya mengadu pada Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_."

" _Ya_! Tapi walau begitu dia mendesah keenakan. Haish, aku terkadang tidak mengerti mau uke itu apa."

"Nah. Andai kau tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ seperti apa…"

"Jangan bicarakan soal itu. Aku payah untuk mengerti maunya Jin- _hyung_."

"Sial. Jadi mau… Jungkook… berada di bawahku… dan mendesah…"

" _Stop it_ , KimTae. Sebelum kau benar-benar disuruh _striptease_." Jimin memperingati yang Taehyung balas dengan kerlingan. "Apa?"

"Kau… juga _horny_ lagi kan, Jim? Mengaku saja."

" _Handjob_ solo tuh tidak enak," Namjoon yang menjawab itu. Dan diam-diam Jimin mengiyakan. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang klimaks dengan campur tangan tidak sengaja pacarnya, Namjoon dan Jimin memang diberi kesempatan menyelesaikan ereksi mereka, tetapi tetap saja hasilnya tak memuaskan.

Melihat bagaimana bagian selatan mereka masih agak menggembung…

"Tangan dan mulut Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu yang terbaik."

"Sudahlah kawan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup jika membicarakan ini…"

"Omong-omong…" Namjoon bersuara lagi. "…sebenarnya film tadi malam itu, aku ingin mengajak pacar-pacar kita untuk nonton juga. Kan kali saja bisa langsung dipraktekkan…"

"Yah, kenyataannya adalah?"

"Oi, berhenti di sini. Jungkook sedang berjalan ke sini. kalau dia dengar dan mengadu ke Jin- _hyung_ dan Suga- _hyung_ , tamatlah kita."

Mendengar Taehyung yang berucap demikian, mereka memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan laknat itu dan kembali fokus pada layar ponsel masing-masing sampai Jungkook kini ada di samping Taehyung dan berusaha mengambil alih perhatian pacarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MesuMen©Yumi**

Jungkook mendekati Taehyung yang duduk mojok dengan Jimin dan Namjoon, pun Taehyung yang dihampiri pacarnya hanya memasang cengiran lalu larut lagi dalam kegiatan entah apa dengan dua _hyung_ nya yang lain.

Sepertinya yang kalian tahu, bagaimana pada akhirnya Namjoon dan Jimin juga _keluar_? Yah, setelah nego sambil modus, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan main solo. Dan nasib Taehyung yang dibicarakan Jin soal _striptease_ di depan tetangga sebelah untung saja berhasil digagalkan. Mau jadi apa Taehyung kalau itu sampai kejadian?

"Tae- _hyung_ …"

"Hmmm?"

Sebelum Jungkook bicara lagi, Jimin dan Namjoon melipir pergi saat Yoongi dan Jin memanggil mereka. Jadi tinggallah mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Jungkook yang diabaikan cemberut lalu mencubit pinggang Taehyung kesal. "Tae- _hyuuuuuuung_."

"Aduduh, sakit, Kook."

"Makanya jangan mendiamkankuuu."

"Iya-iya apaaa?"

" _Hyung_ marah padaku?"

"Soal?"

" _Mollayooo_. Mungkin tadi pagi? Kookie kan tidak tahu."

" _Anniyo_ , kenapa harus marah? _Well_ —sebenarnya cukup marah sih."

" _Wae_?" Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung lalu bersandar nyaman di sana. Tangan Taehyung secara refleks melingkar di bahu kekasihnya. Kemudian bibirnya mengecupi kepala Jungkook.

"Kau semalam tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa tahu penderitaanku."

"Memang apa?"

"Sudah buka grup?"

"Soal anu? Anu apa?"

"Aish. Masa tidak mengerti?"

"Errr… jadi kenapa tadi pagi _hyung_ bisa… ereksi begitu?"

"A—"

"OH! Pasti semalam nonton bokep lagi sama RapMon- _hyung_ dan Jimin. Ya kan?"

Taehyung meringis. Sebenarnya dia paling tidak suka kalau Jungkook tahu ini, soalnya kalau dia _horny_ sekalipun karena tontonan itu, Jungkook takkan mau membantunya untuk menuntaskan apa yang mengganjal di antara selangkangannya.

" _Hyung_ jawab!"

"…iya…"

"Tuh kan!" Jungkook langsung menjambak rambut Taehyung dan menarik-tariknya membuat yang lebih tua mengaduh kesakitan.

"Adududuh, iya ampun!"

"Rasakan! Memang enak dihukum Jin- _hyung_ dan Suga- _hyung_ tidak bisa main solo!"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung malah semakin menarik Jungkook untuk bersandar padanya. "Biarkan saja. Setidaknya tadi pagi kau membantuku untuk _pelepasan_."

"Kalau tahu alasannya kau ereksi karena film bokep aku juga takkan menyentuhnya tadi pagi!"

"Hmmm. Sayangnya yang kutahu, pacarku iniiiii—" Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas. Menariknya berlawanan arah membuatnya bisa melihat gigi kelinci Jungkook di sana. "—kalau pagi hari itu adalah sosok yang saaaaaaaaaaangat polos. Tidak seperti sekarang… menyebalkan."

" _YA_!"

"Sudahlah, Kook. Mending beri _hyung_ satu-dua ciuman. Bagaimana?" Taehyung menaik-turunkan alisnya yang Jungkook balas dengan membenturkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Dasar Tae-Alien-Mesum-Menyebalkan! Cium tuh payudara pemain wanita di film yang _hyung_ tonton semalam."

Dan setelah itu Jungkook bersingut dari rangkulan Taehyung setelah menoyor kepalanya dengan kurang ajar. Meninggalkan yang lebih tua dengan tampang kosong bak kehilangan separuh nyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MesuMen©Yumi**

Setelah mendengar panggilan dari Seokjin yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam, Namjoon dengan cepat menyambangi kekasihnya di dapur. Ketika melihat Seokjin yang membelakanginya, dalam dia pemuda itu berjalan kemudian memeluk yang lebih tua dari belakang.

Seokjin yang sepertinya tahu bahwa Namjoon tengah mendekatinya diam saja. Dan dia hanya bisa memutar bola mata mendapati Namjoon yang bermodus ria menggesekkan _bagian_ _bawah_ nya yang masih menggembung ke belahan bokongnya.

Maka dengan datar, Seokjin berucap, "Menjauh, Namjoon. Dan jangan modus gesek-gesek ereksimu ke bokongku."

"Jinseoook."

"Diam. Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk menaruh perhatian pada penismu. Cepat sana bantu memotong sayuran."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon padanya lalu bersingut melakukan hal-hal selanjutnya untuk masakan yang ia buat. Namjoon mau tak mau menuruti dengan mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong sayuran. _Leader_ BTS melakukan itu dengan bibir yang dimajukan, pun telinganya yang panas mendengarkan ceramahan sang kekasih di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan menyelesaikan _itu_ dan kau masih minta yang lain. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencari nomor telepon pemain wanita film bokep yang kau tonton semalam dan minta bantuan dia? Kuyakin dia mau melakukannya."

Bibir Namjoon makin maju. Ingin rasanya menjawab, tetapi suara Seokjin menggema lagi.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan disaat senggang selain menonton bokep? Ckck. Ternyata bercinta dengan pacar kalian belum juga cukup untuk mengatasi hormon gila kalian itu. Aku jadi khawatir pada Jungkook. Memang seharusnya aku tak membiarkan Taehyung memacarinya."

" _Hyung_ …"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa apa yang dilakukan pemain wanita itu lebih bisa membuatmu terangsang daripada aku? Yah, aku tahu kok. Semua seme bejad kan sepertimu."

Namjoon mengernyit. Ini sejak kapan pacarnya sepedas ini? Apa karena bergaul dengan Yoongi, Seokjin jadi punya mulut setajam silet seperti ini?

"Jin- _hyung_ , kalimatmu horror sekali sih. Kebanyakan main sama Suga- _hyung_ nih."

"Setidaknya kami tidak nonton bokep seperti kalian."

"Ya asal _hyung_ tahu, sebenarnya aku mau mengajak kalian. Tapi kalian keburu masuk kamar."

"Alasan."

"Jinseok…"

"Apalagi?"

Seokjin tengah mengaduk kuah di dalam panci ketika Namjoon lagi-lagi memeluknya dari belakang. "Jinseok- _ah_ … bantu aku… sedikit saja."

"Tidak mau. Namjoonie, lebih baik kau kembali memotong sayuran atau yang lainnya akan kelaparan."

"Biar saja."

"Kim Namjoon. Masa depan penismu ada padaku kan? Jadi potong sayurannya dan kita siapkan makan malam."

Tak punya alasan untuk membantah lagi, Namjoon hanya bisa menuruti. Dan meratapi betapa _milik_ nya lagi-lagi mengeras, ditambah kenyataan bahwa mungkin ia akan diabaikan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MesuMen©Yumi**

"Yoongi- _hyuuuung_ ~" Jimin bersenandung memanggil nama kekasihnya ketika memasuki kamar duo _hyung_ tertua Bangtan. Dan dia mendapati Yoongi tengah serius menatapi komputer yang ada di mejanya.

 _Namja_ bersurai malam itu mendekati Yoongi lalu berniat memeluknya dari belakang, namun belum kesampaian, suara Yoongi sudah menggema. "Jangan peluk-peluk."

Jimin cemberut, kenapa sih? Pacarnya ini benar-benar _tsundere_ sekali?

" _Hyuuung_."

"Berisik, Jim. Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu."

"Lantas?"

"Pijiti pundakku. Pundakku pegaaaal." Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan memasang tampang penuh permohonan yang tentunya akan membuat Jimin mengalah.

Tetapi Jimin dan otak mesum-liciknya, mana mau melakukan itu secara cuma-cuma.

"Hmmm boleh saja tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Kalau syaratnya mengoral _milik_ mu yang tegang lagi itu, mending kau mati saja dengan keadaan begitu. Aku tidak peduli."

" _Hyung_ , jahat sekali sih."

"Bodo."

" _Hyung_ …"

"Berisik, Jimin. Kalau kau bisa terangsang dengan menonton wanita mengoral milik pria, kenapa kau tidak meminta pemain wanita itu melakukannya untukmu? Kurasa ia mau."

Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya lalu tanpa peringatan mengangkat Yoongi dan menduduki bangku yang barusan diduduki kekasihnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan Yoongi di pangkuannya. Tangannya menangkup pipi sang terkasih, dan menggesekkan hidung mereka. "Cemburu yaaa?"

"Kepalamu cemburu. Buat apa."

"Cemburu karena ternyata ada yang bisa membuatku tegang selain dirim—aduh."

Yoongi mencubit perut Jimin sebelum _namja_ bersurai malam itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau dan mulut kotormu. Sepertinya perlu kujahit."

"Galak banget sih, _hyung_."

"Bodo."

Jimin tak membalas dan malah melakukan gerakan yang membuat Yoongi menyadari ereksinya. Yang lebih tua membawa tangannya menjambak rambut Jimin dan berusaha bangun dari pangkuan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan modus!" bonus benturan dahi yang ia lakukan pada dahi Jimin.

" _Hyung, handjob_ saja _please_?"

" _Big no_."

"Ya sudah _blowjob_."

"Kau mau mati, ya?"

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau jahat sekali?"

"Aku tak peduli. _YA_! Lepaskan aku! Tanganmu jangan modus—JIMIN!"

Yoongi benar-benar membuat perlawanan dengan terus menjambaki Jimin dan bangun dari pangkuan _namja_ itu. Dan ketika berhasil, ia menggunakan tangannya lagi untuk memukuli kekasihnya, mendorongnya menjauh dari kursi yang Jimin duduki dan kembali mendudukinya,

Lalu menitahkan Jimin lagi dengan ancaman. "Sekarang pijiti saja pundakku. Kalau kau tidak mau, hiduplah dengan tenang tanpa bisa menyentuhku selama setengah tahun penuh. SETENGAH TAHUN PENUH! Jangan harap bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan wajah penuh mengejek tetapi suaranya datar. Namun percayalah, Jimin tahu bahwa kekasihnya tak pernah main-main soal itu. Dan apa kabar dia kalau dalam setengah tahun tak bisa memberikan sarang pada penisnya itu? Jimin tak bisa membayangkan setengah tahun tanpa menggagahi Yoongi tercintanya. Maka dengan berat hati, ia mulai memijiti pundak Yoongi sambil terus protes yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh _namja_ tertua kedua setelah Jin di grup Bangtan Soyeondan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MesuMen©Yumi**

* * *

 **leaderbijak** membuat grup **"MesuMen"**

* * *

 **leaderbijak** menambahkan **pawangmacan**

* * *

 **l** **eaderbijak** menambahkan **amazingtaehyung**

* * *

 **pawangmacan** mengubah subjek menjadi **"Puasa Nganu dan Enaena"**

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Anjir T_T

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Terkutuklah ereksi ini.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Diriku hampir terancam puasa naena selama enam bulan penuh. Ngeri ga tuh?

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Terus kau survive?

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Iyalah. Mana mau aku puasa enam bulan? Sehari saja ngap-ngapan :"(((

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Aku tahu seberapa mesum dirimu kawan. Mungkin enaena versimu itu bagai minum obat, sehari tiga kali.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Serius, Jim?

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Bukannya itu kau, Tae? Yang berusaha grepe-grepe Jungkook setiap ada kesempatan?

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Aku belajar dari yang paling berpengalaman.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Siapa?

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Kau lah, hyung. Siapa lagi yang suka dempet-dempetin Jin-hyung terus.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Btw hyung, kok buat grup baru lagi. Yang satu kenapa?

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Memangnya kau mau membicarakan masalah ini di depan orangnya.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Iya juga sih…

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Mana Jungkook ngambek T_T

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Jangan tanya bagaimana Yoongi-hyung.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Apalagi Jin-hyung.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Kenapa kita tersiksa begini? T_T

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Kenapa kita tersiksa begini? T_T (2)

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Kenapa kita tersiksa begini? T_T (3)

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Karena kebutuhan akan hasrat nganu tak terbendung. YAAMPUN JIN-HYUNG NOTIS ME! INI TEGAK LAGI.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : RapMon-hyung-_-

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : YAAMPUN YOONGI-HYUNG KASIHANILAH JIMIN YANG BUTUH LUBANGMU!

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : OI JANGAN MULAI BICARA SOAL LUBANG LAGI.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : NANTI AKU JUGA IKUTAN TEGANG.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : KOOKIE KAN LAGI NGAMBEK.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : HANDJOB AJA DIA GAMAU APALAGI BLOWJOB.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : DISITU TAEHYUNG MERASA SEDIH.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : ALAMAK INI MAH UJUNG-UJUNGNYA KAMAR MANDI LAGI.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : YOONGI-HYUNG PLEASE LET ME INSIDE YOU!

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : YOUR HOLE IS THE RIGHT PLACE FOR MA _LITTLE CHIM,_ HYUNG!

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : YOONGI-HYUUUNGGGGG T_T

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Napa jadi curhat semua begini?

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Udah ah stop membicarakan anu dan lubang.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Kusudah tegak. Tak bisa _bobo_ lagi.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Penis ini butuh _pelepasan_.

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : JIN-HYUNG YATUHAN HELP ME! EVENTHO JUST WITH ONE FINGER KURELAAA.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : Apa asiknya satu jari hyung?

* * *

 **leaderbijak** : Setidaknya ditoel-toel doang juga tidak apa. Yang penting aku _keluar_ dengan bantuannya.

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : Satu jari…

* * *

 **pawangmacan** : YOONGI-HYUNG TWO FINGERS PLEASE!

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : AH BERISIK!

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : MAMPUSLAH INI AKU TEGANG BENERAN.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : RIP TAEHYUNG.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : RIP _LITTLE TAE_.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** : GBYE EVERYONE.

* * *

 **amazingtaehyung** mengubah subjek menjadi **"MESUMEN HAUS BELAIAN PACAR-PACARNYA"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note :**

 **Anjirlah** apa ini. Ide yang tiba-tiba nyangkut. Judul awal itu **EnaenaSquad** – **AnuSquad** – dan berakhir menjadi **MesuMen**. **MesuMen** sendiri Yumi pake karena ini based on **Mesumei** wkwk.

 **Ff ini** terbit karena tiba-tiba keingat betapa mesumnya **Mesumei** **(Jimsnoona,** **Yumi** **dan PoppoMing)** dan supaya **Jimsnoona** dan **PoppoMing** tau betapa mesumnya mereka. Yumi mah netral/? Ya, pokoknya, guys. I dunno what is this, but… here ya go, it's for you both. Hope you like it.

 **Muup ya** ratednya M tapi ga ada enaenanya. Emang sengaja wkwk. Cuma dirty talk and language aja. Semoga ga mengecewakan.

 **Lastly, review?**

 **Salam mesum/?**

 **Yumi.**


End file.
